The Game Of Love
by Astassy Sukako
Summary: When Inuyasha accidentally fell for a trap, the deal was that he had to make Kagome fall for him, and then crush her heart. But what if he falls for her…(AU, IK) (Chapter 2)
1. We Hate Each Other So

A/N: Okay…I personally don't have ANY IDEA whatsoever of writing this story, when I know that I'm a very sucky authoress, and no one is going to review my stories. But I'm weird in a way. I am totally obsessed with love/hate ideas, because they try to trick the other person into something, yet they go opposite. You guys probably have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll probably delete this story if I don't get many reviews. T.T 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Geez, why do you disclaimers even bother me, anyways? * Chases away disclaimers* Now we'll just receive some peace and quiet. (I'm only going to write one disclaimer for this whole story…that is if I get lots of reviews)

* * *

  
**Summary:** When Inuyasha accidentally fell for a trap, the deal was that he had to make Kagome fall for him, and then crush her heart. But what if he falls for her…(AU, IK)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**The Game Of Love**

**Chapter One- We Hate Each Other So**

**By: Astassy Sukako**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


- - **Kagome's** **POV **- - 

If there's something in a person that I despise, it's LIERS. And little pranksters who think that they are the best, when they know that they aren't. 

If I could erase one person from this world, it would be Inuyasha. I mean who could get more annoying, and arrogant like him!? He just stalks people for no reason, and makes others feel as if they are stupid. 

Oh, shoot. My stupid locker isn't opening again. Guess I got it jammed from yesterday, when Inuyasha was throwing mud balls nearly in my face from yesterday morning. Fortunately for me, it was **_HIM_** who got all the humiliation, NOT **ME.**

~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*  
" Come on, INUYASHA! Let's go!" The high-pitched voice of Kikyou seriously rang through the area of the whole freaking yard right in front of the main entrance of school. I swear. Sometimes I seriously want to kick that sorry girl in the ass. She gets on my freaking nerves.

" KIKYOU! STOP GLOMPING ME LIKE I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha made a harsh move to get away from under Kikyou's grip, which he didn't quite succeed. He saw me laughing like heck. Guess I made the wrong move.

" Kagome! Special delivery!" Inuyasha managed to pick up some mud from the moist ground, and then throw it with all his might on my face. I screamed like bloody murder and managed to move right, but instead of my face, he hit on **SPLAT **on my shirt. My beautiful white uniform, that I washed so hard, and ironed neatly was ruined. By my Number #1 enemy. I swear I though I'd burst. Suddenly, I had a terrific idea, with a white soccer ball that was near me.

" Here, Inuyasha! Catch this!" I managed to yell from behind him. And just when he thought he could actually believe me for some crazy reason, I threw a big fat soccer ball covered with wet mud. Of course some of it flew away after my huge throw. Don't ask how I managed to steal a soccer ball in such short notice. 

At first, it just hit him. Made a big "**_BOING_**!!" when it hit him on the face, and seriously squeezed his face into a nice flat pancake. This head must've been so hollow to make a weird sound like that. I swear I was crying from laughing too hard. Sango turned around, and was trying her hardest to stop herself from rolling on the floor.

When the nice soccer ball did my bidding, I looked eye-to-eye with a VERY **PISSED **Inuyasha. Seriously, I thought that he would be turning into a monster, of some sort. But instead everyone was laughing at him, and started to yell out:

" Ooh! A girl beat Inuyasha! Inuyasha got beated by a girl!" Nearly everyone yelled out in unison. Inuyasha's face was as red as a cherry tomato. But then this face turned to its normal color, and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

" Yeah, whatever Kagome! At least I can get a girl, unlike you, the only boy who would like you would go nuts, and try to run away from you! Only a baka would fall for YOU **STUPID!**" His voice was so loud; I thought that everything from Mars could hear this ugly voice.

" Grr… I'LL GET YOU INUYASHA! SOMEDAY I WILL!" I started to run after him like lunatic and chased him inside the class, where he ran in the hallway, and _I _calmly walked. Inuyasha ran as fast as possible, while trying to look at me from a distance. As Inuyasha slipped on his feet (because his feet were dirty from outside where it was covered with mud) he fell backwards, on his back flat, and knocked the wind right out of him.

I cracked up like crazy, and I thought that I would be dying from a lack of air.

" LET'S JUST SEE WHOS A BAKA, **_BAKA!_**" I turned to the nearest corner, and opened the door to my first class.

~*~* End of Flashback ~*~*

Ah… the sweet memories from yesterday. I grinned, and finally managed to open my locker with the help of my trusting friends, Sango. 

" You know Kag-Chan, I thought you would really have more energy in your veins then me." Sango shrugged, but opened it up. And I yelled.

" HOLY **HELL**!" I screamed in the top of my lungs, while I literally collapsed on the pile of worthless crap from Inuyasha. 

There were piles of candy that wrote, "I love you Kagome!" and "Kiss me!" I covered my mouth to yell any further. 

" Hey Kagome! Feeling loved yet?" Inuyasha snickered as he passed by me. I grinded my teeth, with the feeling to punch him, and kick his sorry ass.

" DON'T TALK TO ME!" I grabbed my fist and aimed it right at Inuyasha's stomach, but amazingly he caught my hand. An evil chill went right down my spine, and I shivered. At least I tried to shiver. But I couldn't seem too.

His hand was much more warmer than I expected it to be. A tiny feeling of kindness rushed into me, and made me want to say that I was sorry. But when I opened my mouth, the words wouldn't come out. They were stuck through a cork that stopped me from being " Miss Goody, good Kagome."

" Get the heck away from me!" I withdrew my hand, and kicked with all my might at the junk that lied beneath my feet. I couldn't even imagine how he could actually spend his money on such things. Most likely Miroku bought all this junk for his best friend. 

" Aww, how sweet…" I muttered in disgust. As I looked toward the spot where Inuyasha was last standing, I soon noticed he must have ran away.

" Come one Kagome. Hopefully the janitor will clean all of this up." Sango held out a hand, which I grabbed, and helped me up to my feet, and I grabbed for my black bag, and walked out of school with Sango.

The cool summer breeze blew in the air, as the birds sang their melodious songs, and the sun high up in the sky warmed up Tokyo. I knew that there were the fireworks today, and I wasn't going to be intended to miss it. I mean, when do **_I _**even get some free time, besides all of my studying for the monthly exams? School was almost beginning its little break, and it meant _good-bye Inuyasha for a full month_ (A/N: You see, in Asian countries, the schools give a little break from early August, or sometimes late July, and start back in late August, and then from December to January, or February or something, schools start again ^^)! 

" So Kag, have you picked out your kimono you're going to be wearing the the fireworks tonight?" Sango's voice alarmed me from my thoughts.

" Umm… not really. ^-^" A small sweat drop appeared on Sango's head.

" Same here… well why don't we go shopping today?" Sango asked. I felt so relieved to have a wonderful friend such as Sango.

" Alright!" I replied.

" So, why don't we go shopping right now?" Sango asked me, and I nodded. Well, at least no Inuyasha for tonight. I swear, ever since he found out my e-mail address, he's been e-mailing me **_FOREVER_**. Not like I read them. I just blocked him a year ago, and he's been making new e-mail addresses since.

We caught a black taxi, and immediately asked him to transport us to Tokyo Mall, which he did in 15 minutes. Sango paid the money (and I protested that I would, but she won) and we finally arrived. 

(A/N: Okay, I never did really go shopping, so I dun really know teenagers do when they are shopping, and I'm probably going to make it so boring, you'll fall asleep.) Sango and Kagome entered the glass door, and went to the 3rd floor where they would find their clothes. Kagome pinked a light pink colored kimono with a light lavender colored strap that tied around her waist, with came up above her knees decorated with beautiful purple, white and pink flowers. She also bought a pair of light lavender colored sandals, while Sango preferred blue sandals and a turquoise colored one-piece dress, which stopped on her knees. I also picked up a white colored hair clip with embedded sapphires, while Sango picked out a normal black hair crunchy.

We ate some ramen noodles, and guess who we saw? You'll never guess.

**_INUYASHA AND MIROKU, SHARING THE SAME TABLE WITH US, AND IT WAS THE ONLY TABLE LEFT._**

If I hadn't been carrying my plate of noodles, then I would've walked away, but I didn't want to waste 300 yen for nothing! (A/N: You see, 100 yen is 1 dollar. Thus 300 yen would equal to 3 dollars.) I grunted, and sat by Inuyasha. Sango had to sit right in front of me, which was right next to Miroku. Oh, the joy. 

" Hey, Kagome! I thought you hated us!" Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

" Oh, get a life, and shut up for once, would you?" I grunted. " I HAVE to sit here, because I'm not planning on wasting my money on some food I bought." I picked up my chopsticks, and dug in hungrily, while Sango and I drank some water along, and ate some rice.

_Gosh…I should've known that Inuyasha like ramen noodles._ I thought as Sango only looked down at her food and ate, ignoring all the funny faces Miroku made right next to her.

" Well, at least I'm done." Sango and I both said at the same time, and realized that our shopping bags were gone.

" Shi-shoot." I whispered. Now that goddamned Inuyasha and Miroku are going to be doing a little bit of _creative _work to our clothes. I sighed, as we ran out of the restaurant.

" Well, they couldn't have gotten too far." Sango managed to pant out. I nodded in agreement. _And when I find them, I'm going to make them so sorry._ I panted, and finally found our shopping bags. Up in the water fountain.

" HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET IT UP THERE?" I yelled in frustration. They would never give up…would they?

" Don't worry," Sango managed to whisper. " I'll try." And with her last words, she grabbed a small boomerang and tied a metal chain on the end of it. With a several swings, she managed to throw up her boomerang, get the shopping bags handle caught in the metal chain of the boomerang, and it returned right to us.

" Domo, Sango-Chan. You're the best." I smiled at her, as we started to walk outside, and when I checked my watch, it read: 5:45. 

" Well, we'd better hurry, and take and shower AND get dressed. We don't want to miss the beginning of the fireworks, including the free dinner with the first 10 people to enter!" Sango and I grinned, increasing our pace, and when we finally reached Sango's home, which we decided to change since it was much closer to the Tokyo National Park where we would see the fireworks, Sango allowed me to take a bath first. I turned on the warm water, and using some of the raspberry scented bubble bath, " Sure to relax anyone into a relaxing night, with no stress." _Now that would come in handy. _I thought. After the tub was filled, I relax for several minutes, and drain the water out, and took a shower, washing my hair in blueberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Sango sure did have wonderful things.

I used a new lavender colored towel, and dried up my hair, and wiped my body. I put on my underclothes, and then my dark pink kimono with beautiful white, purple and pink tulips, and dried my hair, until it was soft, and twisted my hair up into a fancy bun, and clipped it with a little finishing touch with my white and embedded sapphires, hair clip. 

_Maybe I'll just borrow some of Sango's make-up later._ I thought, and quickly rushed out of the bathroom, giving Sango plenty of time to do whatever she needed to.

I found a little note which read:

_Hey! Kag-Chan, you can use some of my new make-up that I bought just yesterday. Feel free!_

Kagome softly sighed, and smiled at the note, and quickly opened up the box containing some make-up. 

Kagome used a light pink colored lip stick, and put a special coating over her lips to make them shine and glimmer in the light. She also applied some peach colored blush, and then used some special lotion imported from France.

In a quick moment, Sango appeared with her clothes, and applied only some blush, and then we both got our new sandals, slipped them on, and brought with us 500 yen in case of an emergency.

We went outside, and caught a taxi, and when we arrived to Tokyo National Park, and saw that we were the 9th group to attend dinner. Unfortunately, we saw Inuyasha and Miroku. And they just **had **to sit right next to us.

I heaved, and pretended not to notice any foolish tricks Inuyasha and Miroku were doing to try and attract us to our attention. Once in a while, Sango and I gave each other a little smile, and tried to make our **_special _**night, relaxing and enjoyable.

" Attention, minna-san!!" An announcer with a microphone appeared on stage, and he sang a little song of introduction, which surely sounded like crap to everyone.

" Let the fireworks… **BEGIN!**" Everyone's attention attracted to the sky and some music was playing in the background. We realized Miroku and Inuyasha had disappeared, and we sat down a little blanket on the grass, and stared at the fireworks.

Everyone cheered, and clapped their hands when a big firework that looked like a gigantic phoenix appeared in the sky.

" Erm, hey girl! Want some drinks?" Miroku asked Sango and me as he held out 3 bottles of cider.

Sango and I looked at it suspiciously. " Miroku, if this drink is poisoned, or if it makes me go sugar crazy, or high, I'm going to report you." I was awfully thirsty, and Sango sure was too, the way she snatched a bottle quickly out of Miroku's hands.

It was about 30 minutes past, and the grand finale began.

" Ladies, and gentlemen…boys and girls! We have one special announced tonight, and this is a special firework, specially prepared for a love one…" His voice trailed off, as I stared. _Hmm-funny thing how Inuyasha's not here._ I thought of it to be awfully strange, but I shrugged and heard the voice once again.

" And the special fireworks title is……. **I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI, WITH ALL MY HEART! FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND/FUTURE HUSBAND INUYASHA-KUN! **Those letter appeared the same time this lunatic man yelled it, and everyone gasped as the letter appeared in the sky, yellow, purple and red, while many flowers made from fireworks appeared in the air. Until a picture of Inuyasha kissing Kagome on the cheek appeared in the huge blimp, and a firework of the picture appeared.

My eyes seemed to come right out of my sockets. I wasn't even sure if I had any eyes anymore. 

I screamed for my dear life, hoping that this was just a **BIG **nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Sucky, eh? This story won't be in anyone's POV unless you guys want it to be that way. Just to tell you folks, sorry if you hate long chapters, but this is the way I like it, and that's the way it's going to be. Unless too many people complain. I'm just going to say this, but if I don't get at **LEAST 10 REVIEWS** say 'Sayonara', because this story is long gone, and you won't see it again. This story is mainly about sometimes a little deal/trick can lead into things that you haven't thought of doing so in the future. You'll see most of the real turning point in the 2nd or 3rd chapter. So ten reviews at least, if you want to know more! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR ELSE! 

*-|-|~Astassy Sukako~|-|-*   



	2. Falling Into A Trap

A/N: Eheheheh….. erm, arigatou everyone for those nice reviews!!

I guess that I had too high expectations for lots more reviews, and I'm ONLY continuing this, because I received more then 10 reviews, so * grumbles* arigatou. I'm not trying to be a meanie or anything, people!

~*~* **_Thank-you list! _***~*~

**tOkU-cHaN – **OOPS! I MADE A MISTAKE!!! ;; Thanks for pointing it out for me!!!! ^____^ Arigatou for being my first reviewer! You don't know how much it means to me!!

**ash-chan **– DOMO!!! ^-^ I thought that no one was going to like my idiotic story --; Eh, let's just say that Inuyasha doesn't really think of Kagome as anyone but an interesting person to throw out his pranks at ^^;;;

**violet-dream **– ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU! *Gives a bow* I was very flattered ^^

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic** – Hehe! I'm very hyper/happy when people love my stories! Wait a sec, I've only got one story right now --;

**stalker** – o.O;;; I like your name! ^^;;; Thanks for leaving a review!

**Lily105 **– Okie, okie I will continue!! DOMO!

**Lady Silver Wind **– Thanks!!

**Stacy Massa** – Thank you!

**hm** – Thanks

**mika** – DOMO!!

**Kats02980416 **– ARIGATOU!! You'll see my beginning of my "turning point" in this chapter, even though you won't realize it. ^~

**Sonic-Fan** – Thanks!

**lilacks** – Thanks! I like long chapters too… DOMO!

**Amethyst Hanyou** - Very unique pen name! Gomen ne for the delay and thanks for the review! 

**choco berry gurl** – Arigatou, arigatou! *bows* You are such a wonderful reviewer! Domo for making me crack up about the Tesseiga thing ^^; *hugs*

**Kiaor **– DUN WORRY! I'M CONTINUING MY FIC JUST LIKE YOU WANT ME TOO! Arigatou for the nice review!!

**This chapter is dedicated to ChibiKagome12 for adding me into your favorites list! Thank you! *huggles* **

Just an important note from the authoress: **Please be aware that I have a lot of spelling mistakes, and some of my words don't make any sense at all, so don't flame me for that ;;; Domo!**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**The Game Of Love**

**Chapter Two- Falling Into A Trap**

**By: Astassy Sukako**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** - - Inuyasha's POV - - **

I was an extremely wicked and an evil genius. I could actually become a resurrection of Albert Einstein in the evil form. I couldn't help but crying.But then…damn. I was probably going to be a roasted chicken if Kagome ever found out where ever I was. 

I decided to stay behind the huge oak tree that I was standing by, but then wouldn't it be better to just make Kagome run towards my trap by playing a little game of "tag"? I grinned evilly as I tried to find wherever the heck Kagome was in the damn big crowd. And there she was-

I expected her to be red as a tomato, but… I was wrong.

Her face—it was stained with the crystal tears that silently rolled down her pale peach colored face, and I could see that Sango was trying to support her, by letting Kagome cry on her shoulder.

I felt a big clump of a boulder stuck in my throat. I tried to yell something mean like " CRY BABY!" but the words wouldn't come out. Baka tongue.

Oh well. Too bad for her, I couldn't do nothing about her little life RUINED **FOREVER**.

I turned back and faced Miroku who WASN'T there when he **PROMISED HE WOULD BE HERE 5 MINUTES BEFORE I LAUNCHED THE ATTACK**. I knew I could never trust that perverted fool. And THERE he was.

" Geez, Miroku! What the hell did it take you so long?" I nearly spit out my guts at the poor pervert. I know. I'm evil calling my friend somefing mean. But it's not like he cares anyways, right?

" Hey, there was a huge line in buying JUST DRINKS. And just to tell you, you won't be able to do your second part of our plan since Kagome and Sango already ran to their homes or something.

_Damn. I knew that I should've launched the second part of Plan A sooner._

I sighed and gave a little snap to Miroku signaling him to follow me so then we could actually go home and have some peace for tomorrow.

As soon as we fetched a taxi I forced Miroku to pay the money (I'm evil, neh?) and then I slammed the door shut in my little cozy apartment where I keep my shelves or pranks.

Boy. If I had never knew that Kagome ever existed, god knows what I could've become now! I probably would be a little _softy_ and have my heart showing out to all girls. But thanks to Kagome, I became evil. Well, not like I really wasn't…

I plopped down on my cozy little hammock where I filled it with junk food, a blanket and several cotton balls, or pillows or junk I fill in to make myself at home.

_Ah… _I thought. _Today may have been just a beginning, but tomorrow will be an interesting day….very interesting. _I smirked, and feel fast asleep.

~*~*~

_Oh……shit._ I stretched my arms, and stood up from the hammock. I cracked my wrists, and looked at the clock. 

_6:40_ am. That'll give me just 50 minutes to get to school, and hit the road. I grabbed a small cereal my friend who just came back from America sent me. This stuff…it tastes pretty dry, but I suppose it's non-toxic and safe for me? If it ain't I'll swim the ocean and break Yamazaki's neck.

I grabbed my homework and stuffed it into my school bag. Gosh, seriously all of my senseis give us students WAY too much homework. And projects, I can't miss. I slammed the door shut as I headed to the entrance of the elevator, and SURPRISE! Miroku.

" Inuyasha! Your face seems just liked Sango when-" 

" When you do something **perverted** behind Sango's back." I muttered in reply.

" Well, come one let's go." Miroku and I both entered the elevator, got towards the 1st floor, and then we ran to school. Oh course, HE did, and I didn't. Why? Because I was planning to do something even more humiliating to Kagome. 

" Inuyasha… why do you keep on doing all of these pranks to Kagome? Does her female charms not attract you?" Miroku raised his eyebrow as I rolled my eyes.

_God.. Miroku is such a dumbass. Make that a perverted dumbass._ I sighed as I gave a clearing answer to Miroku.

" If I even liked a girl, do you think that I would be doing this kind of things? Can't you realize that Kagome didn't do anything really bad except for the fact that she just plainly gets on my nerves!! And NO GIRL has ANY CHARMS! Gosh…women just attract us men's attention, and then drag us everywhere like their own personal slaves, and expect us to do anything they please." I snorted as I raised my head high, while Miroku looked down in shame.

As soon as we arrived to the classroom, we had exactly 10 minutes left. And **perfect**. Kagome wasn't here; neither were any teachers, which meant…

I roared in laughter as the sugar in my blood system took over my body.

I reached in my bag for some whip cream (don't ask what kind of junk I keep in my bag. It always comes in handy for Kagome) crepe paper, firecrackers, and confetti. I was being **_such _**a bad doggy today.

First, I scooped up the whip cream CLEAN from the plastic container with a butter knife and spread it carefully all over Kagome's desk. Next I found the chocolate and rainbow sprinkles in my pocket and wildly threw them on the desk. I resisted the temptation to lick off the creamy cream. Yum.

Next, I got black crepe paper and threw them on top of the "imitation" cake-like desk.

And then…the finale. All I had to do was just wait until Kagome came, and then **POP** burst the firecrackers in her ear. Boy, was she going to get deaf.

I heard some footsteps, and they were…eh, about 50 footsteps away from this room. Told you I have good ears. I thought that it was going to take FOREVER for someone to enter the room, and then—**Kagome**.

I could smell her. Her scent was always that…that disgusting lavender smelling junk called perfume?! Gosh, I seriously think that girls are high when they wear that stuff. I mean what kind of guys would like that disgusting odor except for Miroku?

The silver knob turned left, as the door creaked and opened ajar. I hid behind a bookshelf trying to hide myself as best as I could. I signaled Miroku to shoo and get away from me. His response was just a measly nod.

I thought that I was dying from a lack of oxygen when I saw the look on Kagome's face. GOD! THAT GIRL SURE LOOKED LIKE SHE HAD JUST SWAOLLED A SKUNK!

" Kagome-Chan! How are we supposed to clean this crap up before sensei arrives in 2 minutes?" Sango asked her friend in panic. At first, Kagome raised a curious eyebrow, and then she looked all over the place.

" INUYAAAAAAAASHA~~!!!" Kagome's shrilling cold voice echoed all over the room as two little red devil horns popped out near of my ears. Oops.

" Where the hell are you, you little jerk!" Her face was dark blood red as steam fumed out of her hair. I gave a little sigh as I whispered "_Gomen ne, Kaggy but I've gotta do, what I've got to do._" My face drew an evil grin as I stepped out of the bookshelf.

" There you are you little wicked demon!" Kagome got her bow and arrow (since she was going to have gym first thing in the morning. Damn.) And had a perfect aim at my left ear. __

But before she could move a further step, **KABOOM **I popped up five firecrackers I had in my hand and threw confetti all over her hair.

At first I think that it was just her slow brain to realize what I had done to her. Her brain probably needed 5 seconds to realize the pain.

" **_INUUUUU~~~~YASHAAAAA~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Kagome had a black aura coming from her as she let go of the arrow she held in her hand. I moved to my far left but it made a straight, clean red mark across my right cheek. The dark red substance swelled up as I felt if poisonous bees had just stung my butt.

" HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I snarled angrily as an angry bulldog and I held my right cheek with my right hand. When I finally let go, my hand was all bloody. 

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FRICKING LITTLE BAKA! Can't you stop acting like a freaky bitch for once and shut up and **get a fricking life**? (A/N: My, my…oO;;; onegai excuse my language ^^;;;;;;;;;;)" I yelled at her face as I felt two cold taps on my shoulder. I turned around and saw—Sensei Yama looking coldly at me as I glared back at my teacher. Most kids wouldn't even have the guts to do what I usually do—stare right into the eyes of a teacher, and wait for them to shudder.

" Inuyasha and Kagome. Follow me right now." His cold voice made Kagome shudder as I snorted. _Geez. And he can't even say **PLEASE**_. But for Kagome, her shoulders were straight as a stick and her eyes were cold as her lips slowly and carefully pronounced a sentence. _Your. Days. Are. Numbered. Inuyasha._ And then she turned a cold shoulder at me and followed the teacher out the door. Course I followed after her.

It seemed like forever that we reached the principal's office. He informed us to take a seat.

" Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. I've heard that you two have had a little fight between something..?" He raised an eyebrow as Kagome covered my mouth when I was just about to tell my part of the story.

" Well, you see Mr. Sakutarou, it really was nothing big. Truly. It was just that Inuyasha is a master at pranks and he loves doing all of his mean dirty jokes and he decided that this little "spread the yummy stuff on Kagome's desk" would earn him a greater title, but he was such a fool, and when I got angry with—" Mr. Sakutarou looked at his watch and informed us something we were both glad to hear.

" If you please, I will speak to you both privately and hear each one of your stories on next Monday. As for now, I must go to a meeting. Ciao!" He smiled as he went out the door.

Kagome and I both dropped a hug sweat drop as I sighed and shook my head.

" You made up a pretty good story Kagome, but mine would've been better." I smirked and left the room with Kagome grinding her teeth; she probably would have no teeth by the age of twenty.

When I arrived to my classroom, Kagome was given a new desk for today and we began to hear our sensei's boring lecture about American history. Not that it was bad or anything. But the part out the bloody Revolutionary War was very cool. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he finally caught up with me when the dismissal bell rang. 

" What?" I answered back. 

" Well, did you know that Kouga and Sesshomaru are planning on having a "Truth or Dare" game at the Tokyo Night Club? Kouga actually invited me to ask as many people I want to go to the game tonight!" Miroku's hyper voice reminded me of Kikyou. And then—damn.

" INUYASHA!!!! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" She violently clung on to my neck as I was walking home.

" Uh, yeah, whatever." I mumbled. _At least with Kikyou around I can make Kagome jealous. _I smirked evilly.

" So, Inuyasha? Are you coming with me or what?" Miroku asked me impatiently. I didn't think that he was ever comfortable with Kikyou around for some reason. Probably because Kagome was very violent around perverts and Kikyou resembled Kagome. Or Kagome resembled the cold-hearted Kikyou. Or—whatever.

" Er….sure!" I replied to Miroku. _Oh what the hell. If I get some dirty dare, I won't even do it. Besides Sesshomaru and Kouga are in 11th grade and their classes are far away from mine. _Soon after fifteen minutes, Kikyou got tired of hanging on me since I was moving so slow.

" So, Miroku, you know anyone else who's coming to the game?" I said.

" Well, maybe Sango and Kagome."

I spat out spit. " NANI?"

" Well, I'm not sure or anything!" Miroku cried out in his defense. Ah, the poor pervert was frightened.

" GOOD! Because they're gonna make my life a living hell." I yelled out as I slammed the door to my apartment when I reached my home.

_Ah… home sweet home. _I thought to myself as I lay down on my bags of potato chips. I ruffled my hair as I went to the bathroom, and turned on the warm water as I washed my hair in some shampoo that I stole from a hotel and then I washed my body in some grape smelling gel. Yuck.

After I dried my hair and ironed my clothes I put some medicine over the cut I received from Kagome's goddamned arrow. Geez, that girl's arrows are like either made from imitation steel or those arrows are mechanical. I knew that my cut was going to become a scar, but I didn't give no shit. I quickly grabbed some money, and ran down seventeen flights of stairs. It's what they said, "No pain, and no gaining muscles."

Miroku who wore his regular clothing, but was cleaner quickly greeted me. I would know. I only took a shower since I wanted to give a good impression to Kouga and Sesshomaru, I guess. They'd probably just dunk us in trash if we smelled like crap.

We took the subway and waited for sixteen minutes before we got to our destination. And then- - SURPRISE! I saw Kagome and Sango both put their hairs down with little gold and silver chains on their hands, ankles and necks, and had the pure virginal white dresses. Gosh, they were soooo fake. I tried to ignore them, but I guess Miroku's eyes just popped open too soon.

" Hey Sango-Chan! You're looking beautiful!" Miroku said in the most handsome voice he could ever produce. I guess Sango got a bit attracted to him.

" Arigatou, Miroku! You look…um…usual." Sango said, as she couldn't think of any words to describe Miroku.

Suddenly he inched closer to her and before he could get his hands any closer, she slapped him on the face and went away with Kagome.

" Come on, Miroku. Snap out of it. She's never going to fall for a pervert like you!" I yelled at him as we both finally arrived to the nightclub. Of course it was only 7:30 PM but heck. Who cares?

We were greeted by a lot of older people. Mainly 12th or 11th graders. And several 10th graders including us. 

" So, do you want any drinks? Beer? Red or white wine for you?" Sesshomaru asked us all first. Mainly the answer was beer.

" I'll get beer. I guess." Miroku and I both answered. Gosh, if we were to beg for water they'd make us the most embarrassing people in high school.

There were several girls with us and Kouga and Sesshomaru both had two girls dressed in black mini-mini skirts with a stringy little piece of cloth just to cover their front. And then. Among the crowd of girls I saw Kikyou who was FLIRTING with another boy (that traitor) and I saw Kagome and Sango.

As usual Miroku ran off the find more girls and then the crowd became silent when Kouga began speaking.

" Okay, is there a lucky girl in the crowd who wants to be my girl for the night?" Kouga gave a sexy smile as all the girls fainted.

" OH!! ME PLEASE!" Kikyou yelled in the crowd as everyone could see the disgusting skimpy piece of clothing she was wearing.

" Yes… you and-" Kouga looked in the crowd as he ditched the other two girls who were with him before.

" You! The girl with the gold necklace, black highheels, wavy long black hair and white dress! Come here." Kouga gave her a michevious smile and grinned.

I could look at Kagome and she was quite surprised that a popular kid had chosen him. She looked afraid and didn't budge. Unfortunately that made Kouga pissed. " HEY YOU! COME OVER HERE!" But when she didn't obey him after that, he snapped his fingers twice as three bodyguards came to Kagome, grabbed her arms and forced her to sit right next to Kouga.

" Let me go!" She tried the escaped from Kouga's grip, but he was just too strong for her. For some strange reason I wanted to yell at Kouga for putting him hands on her, but I tried to resist my anger. And why should I feel sorry for Kagome? After all, wasn't she the one I hated the most?

" Dear Kagome, I'm afraid that I can't do that after I do this one thing…" He closed up to Kagome as she looked terribly frightened and his lips were just about to touch Kagome's. He held her tightly and slipped his fingers through Kagome's hair but then I stopped him.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU **DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD**!!" I yelled before Kouga could mingle his tongue with Kagome's. Kagome ran away but stopped to give me a smile that was from the heart. I think I blushed.

Kouga shooed off all the girls when Kagura, and Kanna both lead the girls into a different room. All the boys stood in a circle.

" Fuck…how dare you speak like that to me." Kouga angrily muttered. But then an evil laugh roared out of him.

" Tell me…why were you trying to protect Kagome from me? I though that you and Kagome were enemies. But was I wrong?" He looked at me as I felt as a cork was stuck in my throat.

" I was trying to save her virginity from your dirty self." I growled and I wasn't afraid.

" Fine. **Truth or dare**?" Kouga asked me in a deadly whisper. Now THAT was easy.

" **Dare**, of course. What kind of chicken would pick truth?" I looked coolly around at everyone who gave me the 'your-going-to-be-dead' look.

" **I dare you, Inuyasha to get Kagome to fall in love with you so badly that she can't leave you no matter what. I'll give you until our annual high school midnight beach party. And then, you'll have to do something else…**" Kouga said in a dead whisper.

"**_You have to crush Kagome's heart into a million pieces and make her the most embarrassing person in the school, PLUS make her wish that she was dead meat._**" Kouga laughed evilly. " And my witnesses will be everyone here right now. Because if you don't do this dare, I'm going to spread out an embarrassing picture of you and Kikyou."

**_Damn. Now I was dead meat for sure._**

  


* * *

A/N: Gomen ne minna-san if this chapter was too rushed, undisruptive, and messy. I was wake the whole morning writing this chapter just for you guys. If you didn't understand anything, leave a review, and I'll try to clear it for you in the next chapter. Any kinds of reviews are always welcome if they're music to my ears (well, they dun have to be). If you want to be notified whenever I update **leave your e-mail address in the review** so then I'll know how to reach you. ^_^ Arigatou! 

*-|-|~Astassy Sukako~|-|-* 


End file.
